


Self-Forgiveness

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Of Mischief and Metal [8]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, Insecure Tony, Insecurity, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mornings, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki could not even begin to express how frustrating it was that the incidents that affected his Anthony the most seemed to keep happening while he was away. When he’d returned the week before to find Tony curled around James in their shared bed, clearly shaken to the core, Loki had first been afraid that Captain Rogers had acted on his anger and actually hurt the genius. It turned out Rogers had hurt him, but not in the way Loki had feared. This way was far worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Not as much Tony as there probably could be but oh well. It's all about him so it totally still counts. Right? Totally. Let's go with that. Second day of Stark Week! More to come!

Loki could not even begin to express how frustrating it was that the incidents that affected his Anthony the most seemed to keep happening while he was away. When he’d returned the week before to find Tony curled around James in their shared bed, clearly shaken to the core, Loki had first been afraid that Captain Rogers had acted on his anger and actually hurt the genius. It turned out Rogers had hurt him, but not in the way Loki had feared. This way was far worse.

“Anthony,” Loki spoke gently as he stroked the genius’s hair, “it’s time to get up. You have a meeting this morning, remember?”

Anthony rose groggily and rubbed a hand over his face. He hadn’t been sleeping well, Loki was well aware. He and James were up with Tony regularly throughout the night for his nightmares. It was starting to wear him down, Loki knew.

“What time izit?” Anthony managed to get out, James rising behind him to rub at the genius’s shoulders.

“Seven. Come, take your shower while I get you coffee. James will take care of picking your suit and then we shall dress you together.” He leaned in to kiss the side of Anthony’s neck. “Then, when you get home, we shall undress you as well.”

“Mm,” Anthony grinned, though it was not quite with his usual vibrancy. “Good plan. I like that plan.”

“I thought you might.” Loki pulled Anthony up to stand and prodded him gently toward to bathroom. “Now on with you.”

As soon as the sleepy genius had stumbled into the other room and they could hear the water turning on, Loki turned back to James.

“This cannot continue. He is slipping.”

James scowled in return, clearly agreeing.

“Who knew Stevie would do more damage by apologizing than he ever could have done by just continuing the attack.”

Loki sat on the edge of the bed, letting his head fall into his hands.

“I confess; I do not know how to handle this. I do not know how to fix it.”

The mattress dipped and shifted as James moved closer, molding himself to Loki’s back and wrapping strong arms around the god’s middle.

“You don’t always have to have all the answers, you know.”

Which wasn’t true in the slightest. For his entire life, Loki had been the one making strategies and figuring how to get himself and others out of sticky situations. He was the one who made sure Thor never killed himself and that the blonde’s hair-brained schemes actually worked. He’d been the one to figure out how to piece James’ mind back together without the process destroying him completely. He should be able to handle this, as well.

“What do you propose, then? That we just let him continue to flounder and blame himself?”

James settled a bit further, his thighs bracketing Loki’s hips and his chin resting on Loki’s shoulder. His scruff scratched at Loki’s skin.

“Why do you and Tony seem so set on everything being your responsibility? You both try and take on so much blame that does not belong to you.”

Loki sighed and let himself relax back against James’ chest. Truly, he had not anticipated all three of them forming such an intense bond when he had first brought James to the tower.

“He is my lover. He belongs to me in that way, just as you do. Of course I am responsible for your well-being.”

“To a certain extent, yes. It’s your responsibility to be there for us and support us, just like it’s our responsibility to do the same for you. That’s what we need to do for him now. He’s the only one who can sort this out and we have to let him. We can’t fix it. It’s not for us to fix.”

Loki frowned. He didn’t like it.

“How am I to watch as he suffers?”

James gave him a squeeze before kissing him on the cheek.

“We won’t just watch. Of course we won’t. We’ll be there for him every step of the way to remind him that he is brilliant and loved and that he is _worthy_ of being both. We will comfort him after his nightmares and wake him up for his meetings. We’ll fetch him his morning coffee and pick out his suits because we both know he won’t have the brainpower to pick colors that go together until he reaches his third cup.”

Loki couldn’t help the way his lips twitched a bit in a smile.

“That does seem like a rather good plan.”

James smiled and kissed him again before sliding away and heading for the closet.

“It should. It’s your plan. Now, I think you have a coffee to go get.”

Loki stood and ran a hand through his hair, taking a steadying breath. Yes, he did have a coffee to get.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was super depressing. Tomorrow will be happier, I swear.


End file.
